


Switzerland

by PrincessMeow1989



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Depressed Dean Winchester, F/M, Light Angst, Season 13 before Cas comes back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 10:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16038656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeow1989/pseuds/PrincessMeow1989
Summary: Set in season 13, There is a lot of tension in the bunker after Cas "died." Sam and Dean are constantly fighting. Dean is NO fan of Jack! You, as always, are playing the role of "Switzerland" between Sam and Dean when things got rough. This time would be no different.





	Switzerland

The sound of the bunker door slamming instantly woke you from the nap that you had been in the middle of. You blinked a few times rubbing the sleep out of your eyes as the sounds of Sam and Dean’s angry voices began to come closer. Turning with a frown, you wondered what they were arguing about now.

Since Mary had gone through the rift and Cas had died things at the bunker were horrible. Horrible was probably putting it lightly too. Sam and Dean seemed to constantly be at each other’s throats over everything. It didn’t matter if it was about you, Jack, or a dirty dish in the sink….they were arguing about it.

You were the uncomfortable “Switzerland” of the household. The last thing that you wanted was to have to pick between Sam and Dean. Sam thought that with the two of you being in a relationship now, you would automatically be on his side. That would have been true in most cases but this time you couldn’t. You couldn’t make Dean feel abandoned in everything either.

Since Cas had died, Dean had literally gone downhill! Whether Dean wanted your attention or not he was getting it. Dean had told you plenty of times that he didn’t need you looking after him.

“Dean, you of all people need someone to look after them.”

It didn’t matter how many times that he told you to leave him be or to stop annoying him, Dean would still give you a grateful expression. He should have been used to you by now. When you grow up with someone, you know how they are. Typically leopards don’t change their spots. Therefore, you would always be the caretaker of the group.

You slowly stood from the chair that you had been sitting in and stretched. After doing research for the past 4 hours a break sounds nice. You rolled your eyes at the thought. This wasn’t going to be a “break.” This was going to be you breaking up whatever Sam and Dean were arguing about and send them into different directions.

Neither Sam nor Dean looked in your direction when you walked into the room. The two were too busy glaring at each other. It was Jack that looked at you first. He gave you his usual happy smile and a shrug.

“What are you two arguing about now?”

You asked trying to stifle a yawn. Dean was the first to look at you. His green eyes still had that “dead” expression in them that sent shivers down your spine. This wasn’t the Dean Winchester that you grew up with. This was the shell of a man that you wanted nothing more than to fix!

“Sam and his pansy ass shit!”

Sam automatically glared at his brother.

“Excuse me?! We were working on a case!”

“And it got too personal!”

Dean snapped. Sam rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, it did! But it needed to! You need to see how we are all feeling, Dean!”

You quickly stepped in before things got worse!

“Okay, let’s just stop this right now. Both of you go in different directions.”

Sam didn’t hesitate in walking out of the room. You flinched when your bedroom door slammed shut. The poor door couldn’t take too much more of this!

You turned your attention to Jack. The poor kid was looking at Dean with a sad expression. That was another thing that you needed to fix. Dean’s hostility toward Jack was beyond concerning!

“Jack, why don’t you go into the kitchen and get you a snack or something?”

You said softly. Dean’s eyes rolled to your face giving you a displeased expression. It was no secret that Dean hated the niceness that both Sam and you showed toward the boy.

“Okay, Y/n.”

Jack replied with a small smiled as he hurried to get by Dean.

Once he was out of the room, you turned to face Dean. He wasn’t looking in your direction but instead looking coldly at the floor. You gave him a moment to speak before giving up and talking.

“Dean, what happened?”

“Nothing for you to worry about.”

Rolling your eyes you walked over taking the bottle of whiskey out of his hand. Dean automatically reached out grabbing your wrist, squeezing a little harder than normal. For a moment, you considered kicking him in the shins. It didn’t matter that Dean was a lot bigger than you. You could bring him down with one good shin kick!

“Don’t think about it. Why don’t you go chase after Sam? That’s all you have ever done anyway! You two can go play mommy and daddy with Jack and have the little picture perfect life that you two have always wanted!”

You froze. What did that mean? Dean of all people knew that you had been in love with Sam for years! Was Dean having feelings about you that you didn’t know or was this his lashing out for all of his problems?

“Picture perfect life? Really?! Let go of me.”

You snapped. Dean automatically let go when he realized what a stupid thing he had just did. He quickly let go of your hand and didn’t make a fuss when you walked to the sink and poured out the booze. Instead, he looked at you with ashamed eyes.

Was he ashamed for what he physically did or for what he said?

“I’m sorry. That was stupid.”

Giving him a parental expression of discontent, you nodded.

“Yes, it was. You know that I am going to chase after Sam. I love him! I love you too, you giant ass…just a different kind of love! Ugh! This isn’t you, Dean. I am sorry that you are having a hard time with Cas’ death. You aren’t the only one dealing with it though. I wish that you would realize that Cas was special to us all. I know you are hurting but you are pushing all of us away! I want to help you but I can’t when you are constantly shutting me out. You are shutting Sam out too! Don’t you think that your brother wants to help you? We have all been through some rough crap together and have always made it. What can we do, Dean?”

“Nothing.”

You turned to walk out of the room. It was too late and you were too tired. You would try to talk to Dean in the morning. It was painfully obvious that you were not going to be getting anywhere with him for the night.

“Y/n?”

“What?”

You replied not looking over your shoulder. Dean’s voice was a lot kinder now and laced with embarrassment.

“Is your wrist okay?”

“I’m fine….just forget about it. It’s not bruised or anything.”

You curtly. Dean’s footstep was behind you in an instant. The moment his hand touched your back, you froze.

“Dean, please just stop.”

He reached out pulling you into a bone-crushing hug.

“I’m sorry. You didn’t deserve any of that.”

You gave up on the hard to get stance and hugged Dean back.

“I’m here for you, okay?”

You managed to get out. Dean nodded.

“Thanks…you better go check on Sam.”

You patted Dean’s cheek before turning and walking back down the hallway to the bedroom that you shared with Sam. The events of what just happened with Dean was plaguing your mind. You looked down at your wrist and was thankful that Dean didn’t squeeze hard enough to leave a bruise. That would be horrible to have to explain to Sam! The less that Sam and Dean were at each other’s throats the better. Sam definitely didn’t need to know about this! What Sam didn’t know wasn’t going to kill him.

When you walked into the bedroom, Sam didn’t even look up. His eyes were glued to the black TV screen.

“You always go to him first.”

Sam’s voice was cold, ice cold. So much for getting out of an argument! Just one look at Sam and you knew that he wanted to fight.

“What are you talking about, Sam?”

Sam looked up.

“Whenever something is wrong everyone goes to Dean. Mom, you…anyone. Sometimes I wonder if you are dating Dean and not me.”

You took a deep breath, trying to compose yourself. Apparently, everyone at the bunker, minus Jack and yourself, wanted to fight.

“Did you really just say that? Sam, you know that I am dating you! I have to take care of both of you. Last time I started with you. This time it is Dean’s turn. Are you going to tell me what happened or am I going to have to beat it out of you?”

Sam’s eyes glowered in your direction.

“You don’t have to do anything.”

With a groan, you leaned against the dresser.

“Sam, it is late. I slept maybe 5 hours, will you please just work with me here?”

“I am tired of always coming second to him.”

You walked to Sam wrapping your arms around his waist. Snuggling your face against his chest, glanced up at him.

“Sam Winchester, stop this right now! What happened?”

Sam wrapped his arms around you and nuzzled his face against the top of your head.

“Dean and I got in a stupid argument over mom. I’m just taking stuff to personal.”

As usual, Sam was putting his feelings on the back burner. You gently back Sam to the bed and crawled onto his lap.

“Sam, talk to me. What happened?”

Sam sighed miserably.

“On this case that we were doing, we were tracking this shapeshifter who was a therapist. Dean and I just got a little too real. We both said stuff that we probably shouldn’t have said. Like I shouldn’t have said all of that stuff to you when you came in here. You do a lot for both Dean and I….you always have.”

Frowning, you looked up,

“That goes both ways, Sam. There have been plenty of times you have pulled my stubborn butt out of something that I shouldn’t have gotten into. As far as what happened with Dean… Sam, he probably doesn’t even realize half of the stuff he is saying to you. He’s looking for an outlet to vent frustrations on issues that he can’t control. It sucks but we all tend to do that to the people that we love the most. Sam, think about all of this from Dean’s point of view for a moment. He blames himself for all of this. He blames himself for your mother and for Cas dying. Dean feels as I imagine, incredibly alone. We have something that he doesn’t have. We have each other…an actual relationship that’s functioning.”

Sam was quiet for a moment before beginning to speak again.

“I just wish that he would talk to me. I tried to open up back there and he called me delusional. I thought that when mom came back…that I would have a chance at an actual relationship with her but…you saw….she always looked at me with apprehension. Guess I am just jealous.”

“Sam, its okay to be jealous. You have spent your whole life wanting to know your mother. It’s a natural feeling.”

Sam looked at you with pain filled eyes before he reached out and wrapped his arms around your body. He snuggled his face against your chest while breathing in your scent.

You were right on everything! It was okay for him to feel something, whether Dean agreed or not. The two of you were on a much better footing than Dean at the moment. Sam at least had someone to comfort and love him. Dean lost his safe place with Cas.

After a few moments of silence, Sam looked up at you with his normal expression.

“I’ll talk to him again tomorrow. Come on lets lay down.”

You snuggled into bed beside Sam and waited for him to drift off. The next morning would be eventful. You knew that you would again have to reprise your role as the resident peacemaker and you would be okay with that.


End file.
